


The Sanctity of Magical Blood

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [55]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: A fanfiction trope based upon a challenge





	The Sanctity of Magical Blood

**Author's Note:**

> "The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."
> 
> 'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda

Four Magicals sat within the large Hall of the Castle that they had built to house their experiment. Each of these were considered Masters of Magic, and each had their own specialty.

They had come together because each recognized that the system of experienced Magicals apprenticing those found to be of Magical blood produced no surety that a true conformity of Magical knowledge and skill.

Unlettered oafs who taught one small amount of magics to some few students would declare their students educated and send them out into the world. Because of this, oftimes those given the title of Master had only shoddy knowledge, creating a certain animus against Magicals in general.

It could not be allowed to continue.

And so, these four, each Lords and Ladies of Noble Houses in their own rights in the lands of their birth, came together to try to ensure that Magicals, each and every one of them throughout the lands, were taught a minimum of knowledge of many branches to ensure that such a condition would no longer obtain.

The Four had achieved agreement from the different Kings and leaders of each portion of the Isles of Britain and Ireland that those with demonstrated magical ability from their lands could be called to their center of learning, so long as they were not taught or encouraged to use their knowledge against their rightful kings.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was banned from being a political entity outside of holding the sovereignty upon which the school was established. They would be separate from any center of government, so that this agreement could be maintained. The only exception would if Hogwarts became a bastion of rebellion against any Crown, whereby the Crown in question could install a High Inquisitor to ensure any such leanings were quashed but could not otherwise interfere.

The Kings did reserve the right to test those that completed their training to verify their completeness of knowledge and the efficacy of the training, completely separate from the school.

No Master could be named for any branch of Magic that did not demonstrate their Mastery to knowledgeable witnesses outside of the school of magic and the school was charged with cooperation with any such witnesses that any Crown sent.

"And now, friends, we must come to a system whereby we can select those whom may best be taught by each of us. By what means shall we choose?" Godric said.

Salazar looked upon his fellow wizard and witches and said, "Well, I shall take those who are clever and cunning like the snake. Such is my own character. While I have not the wit of Rowena nor the sheer drive toward challenge like Godric, I do know how to finesse things toward the results I desire."

Rowena said, "As Salazar said, my interest are in those of great wit as this defines me as I am. Like pulls to like and I would the best to mentor and direct those who show this character."

Godric huffed. "Well, if I am to lead and mentor, I shall take those that show bravery, and chivalry and courage. My teachings might not be best for those who are of a retiring nature."

Helga looked at her fellow Masters and shook her head. "You three are ignoring the point of why we are doing this, why we have instituted this great edifice of learning. We know that uneducated Magicals are the greatest threat to those of the blood. Because they know no better, they perform acts which cause harm to themselves and harm to others. We must take them all. Certainly, should I choose, I would choose those who are loyal and those who are willing to spend their own effort and work to achieve greatness – but I need no child already moulded to my own preference to teach. But I say unto you all now: Any child which can be taught magic I will take. You wish to take those who seem to exude those traits you find proper and acceptable? Fine. I shall not gainsay it. But any left – they will be mine. And I will ensure that they _learn_ the traits that I find most important."

The three nodded in respect to their fellow Master. Helga Hufflepuff was not a witch to cross and her basic kindness and insistence upon her values were a large part of why the institution of Hogwarts came into being.

Godric said, "You are right. It is unfair to insist that a child comes to us already moulded to achieve what we believe they should. It is our job to mould them for such purpose. But still, Rowena makes a good argument: Like draws itself to like. Perhaps we should not demand a child of just ten or eleven years already show those traits but there must be the spark. I could not honestly mentor a child if he did not have that drive toward courage and chivalry – no matter how buried."

Rowena asked, "But how shall we judge them? It would take a method of learning the innermost mind of a child to find those who might grow to exude the traits which would show which of us is best to teach each student."

Salazar shrugged. "I say an object it must be. If we enchanted a creature to decide, eventually it must die. And many might object to any creature judging them, no matter how pure. Even a unicorn might offend some."

Helga said, "Godric? You are the best among us in enchantment. What would you say?"

Godric, who had risen and was pacing, turned and contemplated the three who were now waiting upon him. He happened to glance and see the hat which he had taken to wearing. He grinned. "How about a hat? I have one suitable right there – it will be taxing, but I believe it could be done."

The others snorted. "Only you, Godric, would choose a hat. You began wearing it because you were so impressed by the tales of Merlin Ambrosius and wish to emulate him. It is not a hat which defines being magical," Helga said with amusement.

Godric's grin did not waver. "Why not? It is just as suitable a badge as any other."

Rowena rolled her eyes. "Let him choose the hat. He will natter and bother if he does not get his choice. And it has the quality of being easily put upon each new student."

Salazar, however, had a somber note. "We must be careful. At times we shall be hosting the children of Nobles, perhaps even Royal children. They might take offense at submitting themselves to an enchantment which reads their minds."

Godric nodded. "You have the right of it. I shall weave into the enchantments privacy – none shall be allowed to learn what the Hat learns, no matter their position. Only such a guarantee will prevent outrage at such a possible intrusion."

The others looked at each other and at Godric, each finally nodding in agreement.

It having been decided, Godric quickly moved to take up the hat and begin his work. Suddenly, however, they were interrupted by a voice out of the very air.

"Might I suggest a possible exception?"

Alarmed, all looked around. "Who speaks?" Godric cried, pulling his sword and wand.

Suddenly a figure appeared out of nowhere – it was obvious that this was great magic. The man was dressed in clothing that was odd – a short coat of leather covered a torso protected only by a thin layer of cotton material. Below, the man wore cloth coverings which only covered his modesty and legs, but otherwise appeared to offer no other protections. His shoes appeared to also be formed of leather.

"My name is Harry, son of James, of the House of Potter. And I am here to offer the benefit of my experience."

* * *

Harry looked around at where he arrived and recognized it immediately. He was outside the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

However, something was … different. It took him a moment to recognize what it was: It seemed almost barren. The walls were not covered by portraits, there were no suits of armor at key points – it was almost empty. And, stretching out his senses, he felt minimal wards in place.

Suddenly, he heard voices. Not wanting to just suddenly interrupt and not knowing who was present, Harry cast a disillusionment spell on himself, quieted his steps, and placed a spell to dissipate any scent which he might exude. Judging himself effectively invisible, he carefully moved to enter the Great Hall through the partially close door.

He was surprised to find just four people in the Hall. Having recognized Slytherin from previously meeting him, he realized that he was in the presence of all four of the Founders of Hogwarts. And he was experiencing the great honor of seeing them planning out their school and how it would operate. He moved, carefully, until he could listen without effort and sat quite still – disillusionment was not invisibility.

He found the four quite interesting. It was obvious that they were the product of a different time – what they found important to consider was obviously based upon the politics of dealing with many kings – there was no overall throne yet and they had to navigate the narrow path of ensuring they offended no kingdom over another.

He had always been proud of being a Gryffindor and quite aware that he had Slytherin tendencies, but if asked he would admit that the Founder he found most appealing and impressive was Hufflepuff: There was a witch of principle and iron purpose, the voice of reason when the others almost childishly claimed students based on their own charater traits and preferences. Helga alone argued that such things could be taught.

He was amused to find that it was Godric's childlike fascination with Merlin which appeared to be the impetus behind the wizard's hat – a piece of apparel which, if anyone had any common sense, was actually quite silly: It was too easily blown off and did not offer much protection beyond keeping the rain off of one's head. A much smaller hat could provide the same protections and be much less obvious.

But Magicals were never known for common sense.

The rationale behind the Sorting Hat was quite sound, if he considered it, and Salazar's insistence on privacy answered several questions he had had. It did seem to indicate why such tendencies like those of Tom Riddle and Draco Malfoy were not passed on to the staff. Overall, he could agree: People had a right to their own mind.

But there was something that could be added which would help in the long run. He feverishly considered how to present it in terms which people from this era could understand. In this time, Children were property; the idea of a child as a symbol of hope for the future was centuries away. He would have to at least enlighten them a bit if his desire was to be put in place.

And so when Godric approached to hat to accomplish his purpose, he knew it was time. He cancelled to sound deadening and said (thank God for the Universal Translater – he did not know Old English or Saxon or whatever these spoke), "Might I suggest a possible exception?"

He was amused at their reactions but quickly removed the spells which kept him from being observed. He used the archaic forms of identifying oneself – very similar to the Klingons he had visited to be honest.

* * *

The Four Founders looked at their visitor. Finally Rowena said, "How did you come here? The protections that we placed should have alerted us to a visitor. And yet there was no indication."

Harry smiled. "My method of travel is unique unto itself. I know of no protections which might alert or stop me but, as I have no ill will except for those who seek to destroy those around them or subjugate others unjustly, I beg that you release any apprehension regarding my presence. Where I am from, the four of you are greatly revered for this place of learning that you are beginning and I hold you no enmity."

"And the reason you did not announce yourself?" Helga asked.

"Perhaps that was rude, but any slight is unintended. To be truthful, I felt giddy to observe you plan and work and, wanting to observe you without causing distress and wanting to see four such minds at work, I used spells that I have learned to keep my presence unknown. To demonstrate my good faith, I will teach each of you my spells and a spell to discover any presence that is otherwise unknown so that you need not be wary of another doing as I have done."

Godric nodded. "I would definitely be interested in learning such magic." The others echoed his sentiment. "Now, you alerted us to make a suggestion as to an exception to our plans. What is this suggestion you have and why?"

Harry thought about it. "Mayhap I should teach you the basics of my spells first so as to demonstrate my good faith and to recompense my rudeness – at least enough so that you can practice later safely – and then I will speak to that which caused me to break my silent observation."

Godric looked to the others, who seemed agreeable. He turned back to Harry and said, "Very well then. What are these spells?"

Harry then took on a role that he had on occasion taken and, truthfully, was very good at: The role of teacher. Beginning from the easiest spell to the hardest (and their counters), Harry taught the Founding Four the spell to quiet their feet, the spell to dissipate any scent, the spell to quiet their voice, the spell to detect a human presence, and finally the spell to disillusion oneself. He left this for last as it was the most intensive.

Of course he was dealing with four Masters and they were, each of them, quite quick. Harry was impressed that each had succeeded in all the spells and their counters before the lesson was over and said so.

Salazar was quite enjoying themselves. "It would not do well to claim oneself a teacher if one cannot learn. As for myself, I thank you. These spells will allow us to observe our students as needed without alerting them to our presence. Such might be a valuable tool."

Harry nodded in acknowledgement.

Rowena looked at him speculatively. "You are a wizard of great skill and you show true understanding. Your style of teaching is also quite effective. One such as you would prove a boon in what we are trying to achieve here. Might you consider staying and taking a position as one of the Professors of Magic?"

Harry sighed. "It would be an honor and a privilege I would greatly enjoy – if I could. But my arrival was happenstance, my presence transitory. Soon I will be called to continue my traveling and to perform my duties and responsibilities to the world. Otherwise, I would happily accept such a position and the chance to work with four such as you. But I will not shirk that which I agreed to do. I will say no more on this."

Godric nodded. "Duty is a great burden, even that which one takes on willingly. You are an honorable wizard and an honorable man, Harry of Potter. Now, to the matter which caused you to break your silence: What suggestion do you have for me as I enchant the Hat which will sort our students?"

Harry sat down and contemplated how to form his words. "First, let me ask this question: Why have you begun this institution of learning? What is its purpose?"

The Four nodded. Rowena said, "First, it is to husband Magical knowledge. Too often, magics are lost when those that discover them do not have the opportunity to pass them on or a place where the knowledge of how to do them may be stored so that others might learn them."

Helga added, "Also, untrained or poorly trained Wizards and Witches often cause damage to those around them when their magic is uncontrolled. Or they fail when they try to perform spells – only succeeding on occasion. Because of this, Magicals end up being reviled or considered charlatans or liars – it creates a poor environment for those of Magical blood."

Salazar put in his own comment. "Without a place such as this, there is no real way for those who have magical blood to easily find others who are magical so that they may come together and have children who are more certain to be Magicals themselves. By providing a place where all Magicals pass through, it will be much to create magical lines which can ensure that there will always be magical children."

"Magicals should not be afraid," Godric finished. "Due to the teachings of the priests who cannot control magic and so feel threatened, and the lack of true understanding among the peasants, Magicals are persecuted and held up as figures of scorn or even figures of evil. The Nobles of the lands, and each Royal court, know that their people who have the ability need a place that is safe where they can learn and grow, without the threat to themselves while doing so. It is a place of safety. Thus, a castle."

"While we do not agree on all matters, all of us agree that such things are important and so we came together to form this place: Neutral, strong, and safe. We will ensure the future of magic in these lands," Helga finished.

Harry nodded. "So, you can see it might be important to learn, as necessary, when a student comes who is under threat because those around him do not understand or find magic to be a threat?"

The four considered that, each looking to the others. All seemed agreeable. "Yes," Rowena said, "that would be proper."

Harry nodded in relief. "Then I would suggest one caveat to the privacy stricture that you shall place upon the hat: When each student is sorted, the Hat must be allowed to inspect the memories of the student, not only to find the proper traits so that their mentor can be decided, but to alert those who are here that there is a threat to the student and to the magical community. If the hat finds abuse by those who would try to control or to destroy the child or their ability, the Hat will suspend the sorting of students to alert the staff. and ensure the proper authorities of the Kingom in question can be alerted. Once the alerts are sent and, if possible, acknowledged, then the sorting shall be finished for all the students who have arrived.

"While not all lands may have laws that protect Magicals and their children, Hogwarts shall hold such a rule. And if a child is deemed to be in danger, Hogwarts, through the Hat, shall take guardianship and allow the student to remain until the threats against the child are neutralized or he or she is fully trained so that they can protect themselves. While I know that the plan is that students shall be allowed to return to their families over the summer months to either help with the fields and planting or such or to learn the responsibilities which might be incumbent upon them due to their family or title, a child who is under threat shall be removed and the King's sheriff or whatever position enforces the laws of the land involved, can be alerted to any possible violations of basic law. If there is no basic law protecting the child, still an agreement can be made with each Kingdom to act as needed to ensure threatened children are not put into a place where their own magic might cause untold damage in protecting the child against those who would harm him or her. This removes a possible threat to Hogwarts – and to the Kingdoms where these children may come from."

The Four contemplated the words of their visitors. While it would put possible extra strain on their resources to house students over the summer when current plans stated that there would be no permanent residents, it would decrease the chance of Muggle families or authorities from interfering or bringing threat to Hogwarts.

They started arguing how such a clause could be put into the charter which they were compiling for submission to all the Kings of Britain and Ireland so as to achieve Royal authority to operate – the final step before they would be allowed to begin calling students forth.

Finally, the wording was completed and Harry had to admit it was much better and more precise than his own ramblings. He grinned as he considered what would have happened if Hogwarts had such protections in place when he had arrived. He would never have been sent back to the Dursleys.

Godric finally took up his hat and began weaving the enchantments. He asked that each of the Founding Four place the Hat on their head so that it could learn for itself what each Founder wanted in students who would be assigned to them. Gryffindor went first, then Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and finally Hufflepuff.

When it was done, Harry had one more piece of advice. "Do not allow such methods to encourage your students to dislike those who find mentors with the other Founders. While this is an effective method to ensure that those who are similar in their leanings can find camaraderie and a sense of family with each other, remember that is an artificial separation. When Hogwarts is threatened, or the magicals throughout the lands are threatened, such differences that each of you and your cadres might have must be put aside and they must come together to ensure that magic is not lost to these lands."

The Four acknowledged their visitor's wisdom.

Harry quickly took several sheets of parchment and drew a warding scheme which used Runes of various types. He also listed several spells which might be included in the wards. Finally, he put a brief explanation for each part of the scheme down and he gave these to the four as a basis for the final protections they would place upon the castle.

They were quite amazed at the seeming casualness and sheer fluidity demonstrated in designing and placing protections that was implied by such an act. Harry decided that he did not need to be the one who actually placed the wards – there might be additions or modifications that the Founders wished and it was not his place to decide.

But they did thank him profusely as it was something that each knew would soon be needed and they had not been looking forward to the sheer effort it would take just to get started. They could form the wards with this scheme as the base – already each had ideas of what could be added.

Harry felt the call. He said to his hosts, "Great Founders. Your school shall last for a thousand years and a thousand more. And your names shall be known through the lands as the greatest teachers in history. I wish you success in this great endeavour. I shall leave you with one bit of wisdom that I learned long ago which is good advice for any who wishes to live a long and healthy life. Are you ready for wisdom?"

The four nodded. "Verily," Godric voiced.

Harry grinned and said, "Never tickle a sleeping dragon."

The four looked at him in surprise – that was not what they were expecting. Harry just grinned, waved and turned and the four were shocked to see him disappear into a blue flash of light, the song of a phoenix drifting throughout the Hall, joy and amusement apparent in the notes.

**Author's Note:**

> And thus you have the basis of the Sorting Abuse challenge by DrgnMstr. A story based on this challenge is ID 8253087 on this site. There are a few – and some that are finished. Anyone who might know of one can list it in a review.


End file.
